It's Not Unusual To Be In Love
by ASeventhHorcrux
Summary: This is an Anderberry!Siblings fanfiction. With of course, tons of Klaine and Finchel. Mostly Klaine.


**Damn you tumblr. Giving me ideas like this.**

Kurt took a slice of pizza from the box and just sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Oh come on, Kurt! You'll find someone!"

Kurt shook his head, "Being the only openly gay kid at McKinley gets tiring sometimes." he sighed.

Rachel looked over at him, drinking her water, "There is always my brother. He's gay, you know." She said this to merely point it out. A simple gesture. Kurt nearly choked on his pizza.

"Your _brother_? Rachel, I could never date your _brother_! Not only is Blaine an ass, but he's conceited, rude, and he's your _brother_!"

Rachel threw her pillow at Kurt, "Dear Journal..." she recited, "I met a boy today and he-" she was cut off by the door being swung open, "Rachel Berry, you shut up now or I swear to God I will break every single one of your CDs, DVDs, and tapes of your performances."

"I'll steal your hair gel."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at her twin who glared, "Yes, but I can always tell our dads what you were doing with Finn last night!" he said and threw a pillow at her.

Kurt couldn't help but to stifle a giggle as Rachel's face went bright red.

Blaine seemed to then realize that Kurt was there, "Oh, hey Kurt." he said softening. Blaine was still in his Dalton uniform, he sat on the bed and grabbed a slice of pizza, "So what are we talking about."

"Your crush." replied Rachel, sipping her water, "You know, the one you have on-"

"Shut the hell up, Rachel."

"Make me." Rachel grinned and jumped on, "Blaine has a crush on Kurt!" she screamed out before Blaine jumped up, "You liar!" he pounced on her and Kurt had to restrain from video taping the scene. They were such siblings.

Kurt bit his lip and watched as Blaine fought over his honor, but the way Blaine looked at him, was it true?

The ramblings of his mind were disrupted as Rachel started laughing and screaming, "No! Blaine, gerrof!" she tried pushing him off but he held her town, tickling her.

"You're in love with Kurt!" she managed to laugh out as he tickled her, he chuckled and kissed her cheek, getting up. "That is as ridiculous as you being in love with Quinn Fabray." he informed.

Rachel just laughed, "Get out of my room!"

.

.

.

"Blaine, are you actually crushing on Kurt?"

Blaine looked over at his sister and sighed, leaning back on her bed, biting off a large chunk of the pizza that was left. "I'm stupid." he groaned and leaned back. Rachel smiled and laid her head on his chest, "No you're not." she laughed, "He's sweet, funny, attractive in his own way..." she listed off. "Besides, my little brother needs someone to love." she teased.

"Rachel Berry-Anderson!" he groaned.

"Blaine Anderson!" she teased back.

Rachel took on the name of both of their fathers, but Blaine just took on Anderson, after all, Blaine Berry sounded ridiculous.

"What do you think I should do? He is your _best friend_, would he think it would be awkward if he dated me?"

"I think if you transferred to McKinley, showed off your amazing talent and beauty and serenaded him with song, he'll forget you're my brother."

Blaine bit his lip, "Rachel, I'm scared. The last time I was at a public school... you know what happened." he looked down.

Rachel put her hand on his shoulder, "You can always go back to Dalton." she stated. "Just try it out. See how it goes."

.

.

.

Blaine stood next to Rachel's locker, wearing a white t-shirt with a blue and white bow tie and some black pants. "Hey sis." he said lightly.

"Shouldn't you be at Dalton?" Rachel's bored reply came.

"Well I'm certainly not _dressed _for Dalton!" Blaine grinned widely and Rachel stopped what she was doing, looking at him, "I didn't think you were going to do it!" she said and hugged her brother tightly.

"Besides, I get to now do my brotherly duties and keep an eye out on that giant you're dating."

"Keep to wooing my best friend." snapped Rachel, "And don't try anything with my boyfriend!" she hit him in the arm with her book and slammed her locker shut, she looked for Finn. When she found him she stuck her tongue out at Blaine and walked to Finn. Blaine stood by his sister's locker, and chuckled lightly until he saw a few jocks come up to him with slushies. He had heard stories about this and closed his eyes tightly as he felt the cold sting of ice and food coloring hit him in the face.

"Got to love high school." he muttered and wiped his eyes before opening them, it stung and he licked his lips, green apple.

"Thanks for the free slushie." he called back and as they turned around he made a very rude hand signal.

"Blaine?"

Blaine put his hand down quickly, "Fuck, I mean, hi Kurt." he said.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"It's like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg." realized Blaine with a slight chuckle. Worse things have happened to him, so being slushied wasn't the worst of his realization, it was Kurt seeing him that worsened his embarrassment.

"This has happened to me twenty five times." teased Kurt, leading Blaine into the bathroom and grabbing some paper towels.

Blaine looked at Kurt and knew that going to McKinley was a good idea- he was hopelessly in love with Kurt Hummel.

Thank God for sisters.

**I didn't revise it and the page breaks I put in before weren't registered here. Sorry!**


End file.
